era mi mejor dia
by fan hinata
Summary: era mi debilidad...era mi novio... y ese momento era solo neustro
1. Chapter 1

Era inesperado que vaya a su casa pues era la segunda vez que iba y dentro de mi esperaba entrar a su cuarto para ver ese lugar que albergaba tantas historias y recuerdos de él, cuando entre a su cuarto me quede entre sorprendida y emocionada, parecía que fuera mi nueva casa tan deseada, no me quería ir ni separarme de él, lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que paso…

Nos estábamos besando supuestamente por última vez hasta dentro de dos largas semanas, no deseaba eso pero parecía que teníamos que separarnos, nos besamos cada vez más intensamente sentía sus manos alrededor de mi espalda, jamás pasaba de esa parte de mí pero ocasionaba un revuelo de sentimientos dentro mío, al retroceder caímos sobre su cama, fue excitante esa sensación de aventura sin embargo sabía que no pasaría nada por la situación en la que estábamos y por él(ante mis ojos él era un chico santo como fui alguna vez yo hace muchos años antes de sufrir)

En una de esas caídas supuestamente accidentales su rodilla choco contra mi sexo lo cual provoco un gemido leve de mis labios que no pude contener por más que trate, sé que puse una cara de excitación parecida a las que salían en los hentai y eso me avergonzó, no quería que creyera que era una chica que solo buscaba sexo o cosas así, el empezó a mover su rodilla de arriba abajo y me desesperaba, me sacaba gemiditos y gestos de excitación, no era que fuera el mayor acto sexual del mundo (y lastimosamente no era mi primera vez como lo era la de él) pero él me hacía sentir que fuera lo máximo de todo, me mordí el labio para no gemir pero el solo dijo

-no te muerdas el labio-

Soy terca y lo hice más veces, ahí acelero su rodilla y me dio rodillazos en mi sexo lo cual dolía y excitaba en un grado extremo, me agarro las muñecas más fuerte tanto que creí que me pegaría pero sabía que no lo haría , al rato mee empecé a golpear la cabeza con la pared lo cual podría ser la razón de esa sensación de resaca, el sostuvo mi cabeza o más bien me jalo el cabello para protegerme supongo, metió su dedo en mi ombligo y lo movió como si me masturbara el sexo, empezó a sudar al igual que yo pero más, se quitó el polo y me sonroje al verlo así, son pocas veces que lo he visto sin polo y siempre es como nuevo y raro para mi

Escuchamos pasos y se quitó de encima de mí, era su hermana, le dijo algo y ella se fue inmediatamente, vi como cerraba la puerta y estaba tan apenada que quería morirme, sentía que era mi culpa y que él se arrepentiría o me dejaría ahí

Nos besamos supuestamente por última vez pensando dejar eso atrás y olvidarlo todo pero no, se repitió el acto de caer sobre la cama pero esta vez ya estaba excitada y creo que el también, no podía aguardar más, me puso el polo en la cara pero me lo quite, bajo su cara y su barbilla hizo que mi polo se bajara, su lengua recorrió mi sostén y lo movió, lamio mi pezón y a pesar de mis quejas no paraba, hasta sentir que succionaba, sabía que me vendría por esa escena tan erótica y hermosa, con la otra mano apretó mi otro pecho hasta que respondió a mis quejas y se sentó en la cama pero no era para dejarme sino para ir a mi pantalón, me desabrocho el pantalón y lo ayude a quitármelo, contemplo mi calzón y dijo que le gustaba lo cual me hizo poner roja

Vio mi sexo y me avergoncé al sentir esa mirada, mi sexo estaba húmedo de por sí , metió su dedo y empezó con suavidad pero luego de verme morder el labio metió el otro y lo hizo con fuerza, metió el tercero y estaba por llegar a mi limite, incluso lamio mi sexo

Quería que me viniera pero dije algo de lo cual me arrepentí en ese momento….

-no es justo, me vengo luego que tu-

Baje su pantalón y vi su bóxer azul con negro, una parte estaba mojada, el lado derecho donde es normalmente donde acomoda su miembro por lo que sentí una vez accidentalmente, le baje el bóxer y vi su miembro, me tire y eche en la cama como niña pequeña con miedo a algún monstruo

Me pidió estar dentro de mi pero le pedí que si quería por atrás por miedo a quedar embarazada, entonces empezó a dilatar mi ano aunque me dolió desde el inicio y me queje muchísimo, lo metió en un momento cuando me mordí el labio y me vio, lo metía y se salía rápido era lo que me daba risa y a la vez me gustaba

Lo hicimos se podría decir en varias posiciones porque hasta me contorsione para buscar una posición para más placer y menos dolor la cual no hallamos aun, nos limitamos a hacer orales y sexo anal…

Fue mágico y lo sigue siendo…es mi día favorito después del día en que empecé a salir con el oficialmente como novios


	2. Chapter 5

Ella habia ido a visitarlo pero hasta ese dia no superaba lo que habia pasado con la madre de el

Flash back

Ella estaba sobre el coqueteándole, estaban solos en la casa de el y no esperaban a nadie asi que no se preocuparon ni que estaban en el cuarto de los padres de el, de pronto se abrió la puerta y la madre de el los vio

Fin de flash back

que la viera en calzon sobre el fue demasiado para ella, por eso lo estaban haciendo en el baño de el, era raro pues estaba sosteniendose su lavadora y recordo un fanfic sobre su pareja favorita en el que la chica se sentaba sobre la lavadora y la prendia eso la hacia moverse mientras lo hacian de nuevo, pero la lavadora en este caso estaba apagada pero era excitante, ella sabia que en ese espacio se escuchaba todo, caso contrario de su cuarto, asi que se callaba los gemidos los cuales eran apagados en la mayoria del tiempo, estaban haciendolo con proteccion como siempre, el se movia a un ritmo unico, le encantaba ese lugar porque en el pequeño espejo veia sus expresiones al ser penetrada por su chico,el iba lento para no hacerla gritar pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella sintiera que la estaba haciendo suya de nuevo, asi es, ella era de el y el de ella, ella lo amaba demasiado y el a ella, era algo reciproco , el la penetro hasta que escucharon un ruido…con una velocidad sorprendente el se vistio y ella tambien aunque un poco mas lento, se sentia paralizada, ella se quedo en el bano, queria llorar, cuando vieron que era de otra casa se tranquilizaron pero no lo hicieron mas, era tarde y ella estaba que temblaba de miedo ante la idea de ser descubierta, si alguien mas que ellos y su amiga supiera de que hacian el amor seria un gran problema para la joven pareja asi que se fue lo mas pronto que pudo y lloro levemente en el camino, se sentía mal consigo misma y no sabia porque, quizá porque recordaba la mirada de la madre de su novio que la miraba desaprobatoriamente


	3. Chapter 7

Ella estaba muy feliz, a decir verdad no cabia en su felicidad, como todas las veces que estaba con el, ella estaba con el, su adorado novio

caminaban por la universidad hasta pasar por un ligar que parecía una montaña pequeña, ella queria entrar nuevamente pues la primera vez que subio fue con sus amigos de la preparatoria,pero el no habia subido asi que terminaron por decidir subir, vieron pura arena, habia huecos y en un lugar se podia divisar piedras formando una frase, el se propuso escribir algo con las piedras que termino diciendo sus nombres que aunque fue dificultoso pues las piedras pesaban demasiado, cosa que comproba ella, el lo hizo con una facilidad que le sorprendio a su novia, era hermoso en verdad como el podia hacer cosas tan maravillosas

caminaron hasta el fondo de la huaca donde se podia ver las avenidas y las personas, ella se sento en un murito y el lentamente se acerco, se besaron como solo ellos sabian hacerlo, el la tocaba sobre la ropa y ella gemia levemente, cuando el metio su mano en su pantalon y la empezo a masturbar ella gritaba tan fuerte como podia hacerlo hasta ese momento, era casi libre al cien por ciento , entonces luego de eso empezaron a caminar para irse pero una proposicion se hizo presente, hacerlo ahí, ese lugar era popular por que varios lo habian hecho ahí, aun asi ella estaba nerviosa porque estaba con la menstruación, y el lo sabia pues ella le comento además que hace un rato que la masturbo se mancho la mano y se limpio con la arena, y hacerlo asi era raro, finalmente aceptaron ambos hacerlo ahí, se metieron a un "hueco" y ella se puso en cuatro, el se bajo levemente el pantalon y entro en ella, ella podia gritar cuanto quisiese y hacia un esfuerzo por no gritar mucho, lo estaban haciendo hasta que se oyeron pasos, ellos se acomodaron la ropa nuevamente y vieron como dos gringos pasaban sin verlos, ella los maldijo por lo bajo y salieron luego de que el se limpiera las manos y botara la proteccion manchada de sangre, ella se sentia salvaje y timida a la vez, pero no negaria que fue una aventura inolvidable


End file.
